Sylvia Cooper and the Time Machine
by newdog14
Summary: Sylvia Cooper has lead a normal life, until she stumbles upon her parents greatest secret, that her father and his annsestors are really world renound thieves! But when she and her freinds get thrown back in time, will she finally understand the secrecy?
1. First Day

"Sylvia, you're going to be late!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

I groaned and rolled over, forgetting that I was on the top bunk and falling off the bed. I yelped as I hit the ground.

"You okay?" I jumped; my dad had a way of popping up whenever you least expected it.

"Fine daddy," I said as I jumped up off the ground and smiling at him. He smiled at me and left. 

I grabbed some breakfast and ran out the door, my mom had been right I was going to miss the bus if I didn't hurry.I sat down on the bus next to one of my best friends, Bailey.

Bailey was a small quite girl with big glasses and messy blonde hair, she was a really great person though, if you could get her out of her shell that is, literally and figuratively.

"Hey Bailey," I said, smiling, "Get any new projects over the summer?"

Bailey was the smartest kid in the whole school, she always had some project or another, and I guess she got it from her folks, they were both scientists too. 

"No," she pouted, "Dads working on some huge top-secret project and won't let me in the lab 'til it's done." 

"Can't you just use the school's lab?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" She said, "That lab isn't nearly advanced enough to be of any use, the tests I run would probably destroy the whole building!"

"So?" I said, "If you blew up the school you'd be a hero, and since you did it in the name of science you couldn't even get in trouble!" She snorted.

"Are you sure you were raised by cops?" she said, "Blowing up a school is vandalism, no matter if it was an accident or not."

"Relax, I'm just kidding," I said, "Besides, you can't blow up the school on your first day; you have to wait at least two weeks." She frowned and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"It's not funny," she said, "Honestly, it's getting to where I can't tell when you're kidding or not, Sylvia."Just then our other friend showed up and sat in the seat in front of us.

"Hey Mary!" I said, smiling.

Mary was a rather large girl, and she was also quite loud. She had curly brown pigtails and large blue eyes that never seemed to be sad, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was a great friend anyway. 

"Hey guys!" she said grinning. 

"Your happy today," Bailey commented. 

"Dad just got back from," she paused, thinking for a minute, "Well, actually I don't remember where, but I know it was far away."

"That's great!" Bailey said, "So are you guys excited for high school?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Bailey said.

"It's school!" I said, "Who could ever be excited?"

"Well I can't wait," she said.

"That's just because you're good at school," I said, "We're not so we believe that school is torture." Marry nodded her agreement.

"Well think about all the cool things you can do in high school," she said, "Maybe you could be a cheerleader!"

I turned to Mary, "If I get put on the cheerleading squad, do me a favor and kill me."

"Oh come on," Bailey said, "It can't be that bad."

"Trust me," I said, "Cheerleaders are evil."

Then the bus pulled into the parking lot and we headed for our first day of high school. We all got our schedules at the main office.

"Cool!" Bailey said, "All my classes are AP!"

"That's great," I said surveying my own schedule. I had average classes, but that was fine by me, less homework.

"When do you guys have lunch?" I asked.  
>"After second period," Bailey said.<p>

"Me too," Mary said.

"Cool then I'll meet you guys there," I said.

Then we all split up and headed to homeroom.I had Mrs. Crabgrass, and no that's not her real name but her real name is too hard to say and she's really cranky so all the students call her Crabgrass. 

"Molly Accerbonie," She called.

"Here," Molly said, she was the reason I hated cheerleaders so much; in first grade she made fun of Bailey's glasses and I punched her. We'd hated each other ever since. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes and was a spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted; lousy cat. 

"Sylvia Cooper," Crabgrass called.

"Here," I said.

"Kyle Mouse," she said.

"Here," Kyle said. I liked Kyle, he was a nice, and I'd known him since kindergarten. He had messy brown hair and big brown eyes, his ears were pretty big too and he was kinda cute, in his own, mousey way.

"Madison Brown," said Crabgrass.

"Here," said Madison, she had red hair and green eyes, I didn't talk to her much but she was nice enough, very loyal, which I guess was to be expected since she was a dog.

Crabgrass finished calling role, then handed us our locker assignments.  
>We left the class and went to put our stuff away, I had Kyle on one side and, well actually I didn't know who was on my other side, I'd never met him before.<p>

"Hey," he said, "I'm Leo."

"Hey," I said, "I'm Sylvia."

Leo was hot-I'd be in denial if I said otherwise-he had black hair and grey-blue eyes, he was also wearing a letterman's jacket, so I knew he was a football player too.

"See you around," he said.

"See you," I said, as he walked away.

"Hey Sylvia," Kyle said.

"Hey Kyle," I said.

"Do anything fun over the summer?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, "I got my second degree." I've been in Karate since I was two, and was now a second degree black belt.

"Awesome!" he said.

"You do anything?" I asked.

"I went visit my cousins in California," he said, "But that was more torture than fun."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad," I said.

"Do you have any cousins?" he asked, I shook my head, "Well then you have no idea how bad they are." I laughed and finished putting my stuff away.

"Where are you heading?" he asked as I shut my locker.

"Math," I said, "I have Ms. Smith."

"Me too," he said, shutting his locker, "Can I walk with you?"

"Sure," I said, I'm not sure why he felt the need to ask, it's not like I could stop him. He seemed really happy as he fell into step next to me, he was so weird sometimes.

Ms. Smith turned out to be a really nice, and math flew by, and before I knew it I was off to science with Mr. Gorden. Science flew by too, and when it was over I headed to lunch.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down at the table we'd claimed.

"So you still hate school?" Bailey asked jokingly.

"Yep," I said, "I got Crabgrass for homeroom and English."

"Any bright sides?" She asked, "You can't let one mean teacher ruin your whole year."

"Well my locker is next to Leo's," I said.

"Who's Leo?" Bailey asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Marry said, "he's the school quarter-back! How do you not know that?"

Mary knows everything about sports, the teams, the players, the rules, all of it. So it made sense that she would know who the quarterback is.

"I don't play football, that's all," Bailey said, "Anyway is he cute?"

Just then Leo walked in, "See for yourself," I said, pointing to him.

"Wow," she said, "you are so lucky."

I shrugged, "I just hope I stay that way."

The rest of the day wasn't so bad, and it wasn't long before I was on the bus and then home.

"I'm home," I yelled when I walked in.

"Sylvia, do have any dresses?" My mom asked when she came in.

"Do they have to be formal?" I asked.

"Black-tie," She answered.

"Then no," I said, "Why?"

"We've been invited to a banquet Friday night," she said, "I was curious if you had something to where but since you don't we'll have to buy something."

"Can't I just barrow one of yours?" I asked, I knew she hated shopping.

"If you can find something that fits," she answered, "Your best bet would be the attic."

So of I went. The attic was full of stuff; it'd take forever to find mom's old dresses. I was really glad I didn't have homework that night. 

**A/N So I decided to leave it here for now, tell me what you think, unless your critizizing my names, I already know that they're lame, but since I suck at names you'll just have to live with it. Anyway I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Sly belongs to Sucker Punch. I am not Sucker Punch. I only own the people and plot lines you don't recagnize.**

**P.S. I have played Sly 1-3 many times. However I have heard rumors of Sly 4, I haven't found this game yet, so if you have and some of what I write contridicts it well now you know why.**


	2. The Book

I found all kinds of things in the attic: books, photos, all my old baby stuff, Christmas decorations, even my mom's high school yearbook (believe me when I say the 80's were not a pretty time). However what I didn't find was my mom's old dresses. Of course I still had about fifty more boxes to go through.  
>I spent another two hours combing through boxes before I found a box labeled 'Dresses'; unfortunately there were a bunch of boxes on top of it.<br>I groaned and started moving them. It wasn't as hard nearly as I thought it would be.  
>I opened the box and started digging through it; I never realized how many dresses my mom had. I decided on a long black strapless dress.<br>I was about to leave when I saw a small blue box. It had some interesting carvings on it a raccoon, a hippo, and a turtle. Weird.  
>I opened it; inside I found a little book. On the cover it said 'The Thievius Raccoonus'. What an odd name for a book.<br>I was about to open it when I heard someone coming. I grabbed the dress and wrapped it around the book.  
>"You okay?" My dad asked, "You were taking so long we were worried."<p>

"Yeah," I said, "I was just having trouble finding the box."

"Alright," He said, "Find anything else?" I thought about asking about the book but decided against it.

"Not really," I said, "Just Christmas decorations and old photos. Oh, and Mom's high school yearbook." He laughed and we both left.

I didn't take out the book again until I was sure my parents were asleep. I couldn't believe what I was reading. According to this book the Cooper family consists of a long line of the world's greatest thieves, stretching back thousands of years. Which is weird since both of my parents are cops.

Why wouldn't they tell me? Don't I have a right to know my family history? Especially one this cool. So what if stealing's a crime? Just 'cause my ancestors did it doesn't mean I will. I mean my dad's a cop! So the tradition has already been given up.

Still... I flip to the back of the book, whenever a Cooper discovered something new they wrote it down, to pass on to the next generation of thieves, so I'll just see who wrote in it last.

_Always remember that our team should be given as much credit as we give ourselves. They'll save your skin just as much, if not more, then you'll save theirs. You'll need them, trust me.  
>Sly Cooper<em>

__So my dad was a thief! Why would he lie to me? Honestly! What could be so dangerous to make it so that I couldn't even know about my family history? We kept the name, so it couldn't be an enemy, or a bad reputation.

I just happened to look at the clock and notice that it was one o'clock in the morning. I sighed.  
>I tucked the book in my pillowcase and went to bed. Maybe I could figure it out in the morning. <p>

**A/N Sorry it's kinda short, I'll try to make the next one longer, of course it might not be out as fast as this one. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, which is only two of you carmen23 and Hookemhorns12. You two rock! I hope to get more reviews next time, you guys are my insentive for writing,even if it's mean. I won't threaten to stop posting but I will remind you that the more reviews I get the more I want to write, and since I'm not very busy in the summer I can get these out pretty fast. So Review!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Sucker Punch I would like to tell you that your wrong, I am a simple 14 year old girl who likes to write.**


	3. Banquet  of Doom

When I got on the bus I was about to tell Bailey all about the book, but I stopped at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My problem could wait.

"Remember how I told you about Dad's invention," she said.

"Yeah…"

"Well now it's almost done and their having this huge banquet thing to celebrate," She said.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"It's black-tie," She said the last two words like they were a death sentence.I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it.

"This is serious Sylvia!" She said.

"Sorry," I said, "but why is this such a problem?"

"Because I have to go!" She said, "I can't wear a dress! I don't even know what's in style!"

"Relax," I said, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow," She said.

"Well unless there's another banquet tomorrow, I'll be there too," I said, "And if it will make you feel any better I'll help you pick out a dress."

"Oh thanks Sylvia," she said, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Hey guys!" Mary said, grinning at us as she sat down, "You'll never guess what my mom told me yesterday!"

"What'd she tell you?" I asked.

"I'm going to a Banquet tomorrow!" She said, "Unfortunately I have to wear a dress."

"Wow looks like we'll all be there," Bailey said. Mary looked confused so she elaborated.  
>"My parents are throwing a Banquet tomorrow in honor of my dad's newest invention," She said.<p>

"Do you have any idea what the invention is?" I asked.

"No, only that it's really important," She said, "My mom said that if it fell into the wrong hands it could doom the world."

"Wow, that does sound pretty important," I said, "Anyway, did you want help picking out a dress Mary? 'Cause Bailey and I were going shopping later and you could come with us."

"Sure," She said, "I'd love to!"

The rest of the day went by pretty slow, until I went to science. Mr. Gorden said he had a special surprise for us. He wasn't wrong, it was certainly surprising.

Apparently Bailey's parents had invited all of the student's in the science program to the banquet, which was about three fourths of the school! He seemed surprised that we weren't all bouncing off the walls with excitement. Then he offered extra credit to everyone who brought back the information pamphlet. Suddenly this banquet was like an early prom. I suppose it was, in a way, only more science-y.

When I got to lunch Bailey looked furious.

"You look mad," I commented.

"I am mad," She said.

"May I ask why?" I asked her.

"Molly," She said, "She's making a mockery of my family."

"Well we'll just have to show her the error of her ways," I said.

"You're really scary sometimes you know that?" She said.

"Only when people mess with my friends," I told her.

"Now how many ways can we ruin reputation and make it look like an accident?" I said.

She grinned at me and we started plotting.

"And I thought the mall was crowded before," Bailey said, "Couldn't we have gone somewhere else?"

"Sure," I said, "If you know another place where we can get dresses."

The dress store itself was the worst. There had to be seventy-five high-schoolers there. It was crazy!

Bailey and Mary tried on thousands of dresses before they both found one they liked. Bailey's was navy blue with beads on the bodice. Mary's was emerald green with a puffy skirt.

It wasn't until I was sitting at home that I realized I hadn't told them about the book. I took it out and looked through it again; it had a lot of cool tricks in it. Maybe I should try some, they don't look too hard. But if my parents see they'll know I saw the book.

Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't I have a normal life, and be a normal teenager, with normal parents? How do a thief and a cop fall in love anyways? It just doesn't make sense!

Oh well, maybe I can ask my parents? No, that's a stupid idea. I'll just ask Bailey and Mary next time I see them.

The school day passed by without interest; oh how I wish the rest of the day went the same way.

When I got there the first thing I did was find my friends.  
>"Bailey! Mary!" I said the minute I saw them, "You guys look amazing!"<p>

"Thanks," Bailey said, "But you look better."

"Did you look in a mirror Bailey?" I asked her, "You look great."

She laughed, "That's the problem," She said, "I'm a scientist! I don't wear evening gowns."

"Oh you think you look silly!" Mary said, "I'm an athlete! I look ridiculous!"

"Relax," I said, "you look fine. Besides we're here to honor science, it doesn't matter what we look like."

"Your right Sylvia," Bailey said.

"Of course I'm right," I teased, "Now go have some fun." They were about to protest when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me," I recognized that voice.

"Hey Kyle," I said, turning around, "What's up?"

"Er, I was wondering if you wanted to dance," He said. He seemed edgy. Wonder why.

"Sure," I said. He was suddenly ten times more cheery, weird.

"So... er... I've been... wanting to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked. He was about to say something but he was cut off.

"Mind if I cut in?" Someone asked.

"Not at all," I said, turning to face Leo. Kyle didn't look too happy but he didn't say anything. He was acting so strange lately.

"You look lovely," Leo said.

I blushed, "Thank-you," I said, "You look great too."

"So would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked, "We could catch a movie or something."

"I'd love to," I said. Somehow my day got a thousand times better.

The music stopped and everyone was asked to take their seats for the unveiling.

"First off I would like to thank everyone for coming down here tonight," said Prof. Bentley.  
>Bailey looked like she had never been happier as her dad started his speech. He went on about a bunch of science-y mumbo jumbo that I couldn't understand for awhile, but then he went back to English.<p>

"And now I present to you," he pulled off the machines' cover, "The world's first time machine!"  
>There was a collective gasp from the audience. A Time Machine! I didn't think something like that was even possible!<p>

"Now I assume you all would like a demonstration?" Prof. Bentley asked.

The crowd cheered and everyone stood up to get closer.

"Penelope?" He said. Penelope walked up and stepped into the capsule. Bentley started flipping switches and there were a lot of multicolored lights.

Then Bentley started frowning, and then white light started shooting out of the machine.

"Get back!" Bentley shouted, "Everyone get back!" that's when people started to realize that something was wrong.

However true panic didn't set in until people started getting hit.

"Mary!" Bailey shouted at the place where our friend once stood, then she got blasted too.  
>People started screaming and pushing towards the door.<p>

"It's locked!" Someone yelled from the front of the crowd. People tried some of the other doors with the same result.  
>Everyone started crawling under the tables.<p>

"Come on Sylvia!" Kyle said, "We have to hide!" just then a new stream of light shot out of the machine...towards us.

I pushed Kyle out of the way and the light hit me.

I shut my eyes, and...nothing. I opened them and had just enough time so think 'Where the hell am I?' before I blacked out. 

**A/N Don't you just love Cliff Hangers? No? Oh well I gave you one. Thanks to Hookemhorns12 for reviewing. I really like reviews, and I promise I won't call you any names, no matter what you tell me. I have alot of time on my hands in the summer, but I have a habit of not writing if no one's reading. I have other stories but they aren't getting reviews, or aren't working on my computer, but you get the point. I know your out there! Theres this thing we authors have that allows us to see how many people vist our stories it's called story stats. So please even if you are complaining about something REVIEW! Or I will get an ary of... something not sure what yet but it will be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly, I only own the stuff you don't recognize, like Sylvia.**


	4. Sabatoge

Bankquet Hall 3rd Person

Bentley had gotten the time machine off and now he and Penelope were trying to figure out what went wrong. Murray was trying to get the doors open, it seemed like someone had welded them shut. Carmelita was trying to console Dani (Murray's wife) she wasn't taking her daughters disaperence so well. Sly was trying to figure out how many people had gotten hit, it seemed like there were only three.

"That's it!" Bentley exclaimed, "We found the problem!"

"Well what was it?" Sly asked.

"Someone spliced the wires," Penelope explained, "It was sabotoge."

The crowd gasped. Who would do such a thing?

"I'll bet it was Sylvia!" Molly said, "That little whitch! She was probaly hoping I'd get hit."

"How dare you accuse her!" Kyle said angerily, "Your the witch! I bet you did it!"

"I bet it was you!" Leo said to him, "Always so jealous."

"Stop it!" Carmelita yelled at the bickering children.

"Look it would take masive brain power to pull off something like this," Bentley said, "Far beyond any highschool student's capabilaties."

"I don't care who did it!" Dani yelled, "I just want my daughter back!" she burst into tears again and Murray rushed to her side to try and comfort her.

"So how do we get them back?" Sly asked. He might not show it as much, but he really was worried about Sylvia and the others.

"Well first we have to find them," Penelope said.

"What do you mean, _find_ them?" Carmelita asked.

"Well they could be anywhere in time," Bentley said.

"Can't you narow down the serch some?" Sly asked, "If not we may never find them." This brought a new round of tears from Dani.

"Good ridence I say," Molly said, "Those three were nothing but trouble- Ow! what was that for?" Molly said while rubbing her arm where Kyle had hit her.

"That was for being a bi-"

"Stop fighting!" Carmelita said, "It's not helping so unless you have something constructive to say, just shut-up!"

"Ok well, thier probaly in the same genaral area, and if you can think of someplaces they really wanted to go to, they might be there," Bentley said.

"Didn't the thing have preset corodinates?" Sly asked.

"It works by thought," Penelope said, "You think of where you want to go and it takes you there. To go back to your own time you use one of these." Penelope pulled a little remote out of her pocket, "You just press this button and you come back to the machine."

"What if they weren't thinking of anywhere?" Carmelita asked.

"Then the machine would keep them in cyber space untill someone else thought of a destinatoin then send them with that person, we checked to see if they were in cyber space, but apparently someone thought of a place they wanted to be," Bentley said, "All though..." he looked over to Penelope and some silent must message passed between them because her eyes lit up.

"Bentley your a geinus!" she said and they rushed over to the machine and started flipping switches.

"What? What is it?" Carmelita asked, confused.

"I might be able to search the memory to see who picked the destination," Bentley said, "That could tell us alot about where we need to look."

"Great!" Sly said.

"One thing though," Penelope said, "We need to know what order they dissapered in."

"Sylvia was last," Kyle piped up, "I don't know about the others though."

"Mary was the first one to get hit," Dani said through sobs.

"Ok well according to this," Penelope said, "Sylvia picked the destination. I don't know where it took her though... I don't think she even knows..."

"What do you mean?" Sly asked, "If she picked the location, how could she not know what where it was?"

"Well I don't think she was really thinking of a place so much as she was thinking of something she wanted to find. The machine just brought her to where she could get it," Penelope said.

"How do you know she was looking for something?" Carmelita asked.

"Well we can see what she was thinking," Bentley said.

"What was it?" Sly asked, curious.

"Answers," Penelope said, "But it won't do us much good unless we can figure out the questions."

"Any one have any ideas?" Bentley asked.

"Only two people could possibly know something like that," Kyle asked, "Unfortunetly for us, they're with her."

"We'll keep trying to get something else of the computer," Penelope said, "In the mean time we need to figure out who's behind the sabatouge and get that door open."

"Can't we just call the police or something," Molly whined.

"First off we're police," Carmelita said,indicating herself and Sly, "Second off I already tried calling for back up, the phone lines are jamed."

"Well then how do you expect us to get out of here!" she practically screamed.

"I'll bust the door down," Murray said, "It's just a door, give me enough time and I'll get it off."

"That's the spirit," Sly said, "Don't worry we'll get out of here."

**A/N This is just a short little chapter to let you know what everyone else is doing. I figured you all might want to know. Oh and if I mentioned a name you don't remember and it didn't have an attached explanation I suggest you look back on the first chapter, when Crabgrass is doing a role call. That's when I introduce most of her classmates. **

**So who can guess who my sabatour is? I'm still tossing around some ideas for motive but I'm pretty sure who it's going to be, but I would love it if you gave me your input, I wanna know how good I am at coming up with plot twists, I hate it when I know exactly what's going to happen in a story before I even read it. So tell me what you think, Okay?**

**Also my family's going on a week long boat trip, I can take my laptop so writing won't be a problem, but I might not have Wi-Fi so I don't know if I'll be able to post. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly. I only own what you don't recognize.**


	5. Time Travel Sucks

When I woke up the first thing I thought was 'Am I dead?' I soon realized that no I was not dead because I had a killer head-ache and death is supposed to be pain free.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was on a bed in a little room I'd never seen before. It had a table and a lamp and that was about it.

Where was I? How did I get here?

I tried to remember what happened last night. I went to the banquet, and I danced with Kyle and Leo...who asked me out! Then... Bentley unvailed his new invention...what was it? I couldn't remember, and after that I remember screaming and... nothing. The rest was a blank.

Maybe I'd remember later, but first I needed to figure out where I was.

I opened the door and found myself in a small room with a table and three chairs. Sitting at the table was a racoon, he looked familar but I couldn't quite remember where I'd seen him before.

"Oh good your up," he said.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I asked, "I'm Sylvia." I added.

"I'm Sly Cooper, and we're in Venice Italy," he said. What? Sly Cooper? That wasn't my dad, was it? I looked closer at him, he did look a little like my dad...but that was impossible my dad was at the Banquet...which was in honner of a time machine! It went beserk, that's why everyone was screaming! And I got hit... what if... I got thrown back in time? Maybe I could get some answers about that book I found...

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just, er, remembered something," I said.

"Ok," he said, "So what were you doing last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's not everyday I find an unconsiuos girl on the ground," he said.

"Well," I was wondering how much I should tell him, I'd seen shows about time travelers destroying the world trying to change things, "I was at a party, and, uh, something went wrong..." I trailed off.

"Oh I get it," he said, "You got drunk and started wondering the streets."

"Er, yeah," I said. I was in highschool after all, this kind off thing happened all the time, "Your not gonna call the police or anything are you?" I asked, "I could get in trouble for being under age." Time for the moment of truth, if he was a thief I was about to find out.

He started laughing, "Are you nuts?" he said, "If I called the police I'd be turning myself in too, and I will not go to prison again."

"Again?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I trusted a cop and she stabed me in the back," he said, "I wasn't the only one she betryed though, actually I think she betryed everyone she came in contact with."

"Oh," I said, "So she framed you?"

"No, I'm a thief so by a cop's standerds I should be in jail, but when I steal from people they usauly deserve it," he said.

"Oh," I said. Just then an alarm went off on a computer.

"Sly," a voice said, "Sly are you there?"

"I'm here Bentley," Sly said, "What's up?" Bentley? He couldn't mean Proffesser Bentley could he?

"Well I'm not sure if it has any revlence to the operation but the police seem to have found a kid," he said, "A little hippo to be exact." A hippo?

"What's she look like?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Bentley said.

"That's Sylvia the girl I found last night," Sly said, "She just woke up. So about the hippo."

"Oh right, well she's got brown hair and looks like she's about fourteen-" I cut him off.

"That's Mary," I said, it wasn't untill then that I realized I wasn't the only one who got hit, Mary and Bailey got hit too. At least Mary was okay, but where was Bailey?

"You know her?" Sly asked.

"She's one of my best friends," I said, "Will she be okay?" I trusted some police, but I knew they weren't all so nice.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Sly said, "Inspector Fox will make sure nothing happens to her, she'll track down her folks and send her home." Inspector Fox? He didn't mean mom did he?

"Anything else Bentley?" Sly asked.

"No that's it," Bentley asked. Sly turned off the computer.

So now all I had to do was find Bailey and figure out how to get us all home. Shouldn't be too hard, I hope.

**A/N So what do you think? I know not my best but I wrote this on a boat and people kept inturupting me so cut me some slack. So I got a pole on who is the sabatour and I hope you vote, I wanna know what you think. And also how is it that I still only have 3 reviews? It really does hurt my writing abillity, and I would like some feedback, It doesn't even have to be in English, I just need to know that someone's still reading. It only takes thirty seconds and it helps me write. So that's it for now hope you enjoy, if not let me know and I'll try to fix it for next time. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sly, But have you seen the trailer Sucker Punch made for the Sly collection? It's really cool and I recomend you watch it.**


	6. The Truth sortof

Bentley came back shortly after and it was obvious that this was Bailey's father, so he was a thief too, guess I wasn't the only one being lied too. I frowned, why wouldn't they tell us? Was it really that big a deal?

"You okay?" Sly asked, "You look like something's bugging you." I've never been able to hide my feelings, and I've always been envious of those who can.

"I'm fine," I said, "I'm just worried about my friend." It wasn't a complete lie, I was worried.

"Don't worry," Sly said, "The police will take care off her untill they find her parents."

"No my other friend," I said, "Her name's Bailey and she's, well, her strengths lie more in the accademic field, and I don't know where she ended up."

"Oh," Sly said, "We can help you find her."

"Really?" I said.

"Sure," he said, "What's she look like?"

"She a tutle with blonde hair and big glasses," I said.

"Uh, Sly," Bentley said, "We have alot to do already if we want to take down Octavio and get Murray back."

"Relax," Sly said, "We'll just alert Carmelita that there's a missing little girl, and she'll find her for us."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bentley asked, "It's not like you can just walk in and ask her, unless you want to get put behind bars."

"Hey you got me out once, you could do it again," Sly said, "And anyways _I'm_ not going to be the one to alert her."

He grinned at me.

"I know that look," Bentley said, "It always means trouble."

A few minutes later, and I understood why Bentley had been so nervous.

Sly's plan was to have us dress up and pretend to be Bailey's adoptive family, the disguises weren't bad but in the end the plan was a bust because Mary was in the room and immeditly recognized me, thus blowing our cover and forcing us to run away from about thirty of Carmelita's newly hired mercenaries, it was actually kind of running away from them, and I got to try out the moves I saw in the Thievius Raccoonus.

Unfortunetly this didn't go unnoticed by Sly and as soon as we were in the clear he confronted me.

"So where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Oh, er, I've been taking Gymnastics since I was three," I said. you know what they say the best lies start with a bit of the truth. Unfortunetly he wasn't buying it.

"No I mean the other stuff," he said, "You know that only Coopers know."

Damnit, what was I supposed to tell him? I'd seen movies where you step on a daise and the whole time stream gets screwed, but I had to tell him something. That's when it hit me.

"Oh alright," I said, "I'm a Cooper from the future."

"Wait, you mean your a time traveler?" he said.

"Well sort've," I said, "You see a time machine got blown up and it sent me and my freinds back in time, and now we're stuck here."

"So...where are you from?" he asked, "Or when I suppose."

"At least five generations in the future," I said, I didn't want him asking about the future to much, it probaly wouldn't end well.

"Huh," he said, "Well let's head back to the hideout, Bentley will love to hear about this."

**A/N Sorry it's a little on the short side, but I'm dealing with a bit of writer's block, so if you have any sugestions I'd love to hear them. So thank you to those of you who reviewed, I now have confimation of four readers! I really apreciate you guys. Don't forget about my poll, I really am curoius as to what you all think. So yeah hope you like it and review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sly Cooper do you think I'd be on this site?**


	7. Freedom!

Banquet Hall Third Person POV

Sly and Carmelita weren't having much luck with discovering the identity of the sabatour, mostly because of their lack of suspects. The party wasn't privite, and there wasn't an exact guest list, so getting suspects ment they had to talk to the people at the party, and since they were both well known cops that wasn't working out so well.

Murray was having similar luck with the door, whoever had sealed it had done a very good job.

"Stupid door!" he shouted, exaspurated. Dani put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll get it soon," she said, "Nothing can stand against you, Murray."

"Thanks Dani," he said, "But I'm not so sure."

Meanwhile Bentley and Penelope were working on repairing the time machine and trying to find out where the machine sent the missing girls.

"This is amazing," Bentley said, Penelope raised an eybrow, "I mean, uh, whoever did this must be really smart, that's all. What they did was horrible, but how they did it..." he trailed off.

"I understand Bentley," Penelope said, "You appreciate the brains, but not what they've done."

While the adults were trying to solve the problem the 'kids' were left to them selves.

"I can't belive their making such a big deal about those three dorks!" Molly said, "It's ridiculus! If you ask me whoever caused them to dissaper deserves to be rewarded."

"Will you shut up already!" Kyle said, "They aren't dorks! And I doubt the person responsible ment to make them dissaper, they were just trying to cause trouble!"

"Oh really?" Molly said, "You seem to know alot about their intentions, I'll bet you did it!"

"Why would I intentionally harm inosent people?" Kyle asked, "That's what we count on you for."

"Why you-" she started.

"Please stop fighting," Madison said, "It's giving me a headache and it's not helping anyone."

"Sorry," Kyle said.

"So what do we do?" Leo asked.

"Well... maybe we could try to figure out where the machine sent them," Madison said, "Penelope said Sylvia had wanted answers so maybe if we can figure out what her questions were we can find out where they were sent."

"Okay, so what would she have been wondering?" Leo asked.

"Maybe she was curious as to why she's such a freak," Molly said.

"She's not a freak!" Kyle shouted at her, "And if your not going to help you should just go away you bi-"

"Stop fighting!" Madison said, "It's not helpfull and we need to think."

Kyle and Molly both fell silent, it wasn't often that Madison became angry, she was a very even tempered girl and also very kind.

"Thank-you," she said, "Now does anyone have any ideas as to what was on Sylvia's mind?"

Nobody spoke for a minute, everyone trying to come up with something worth sharing.

"This is useless!" Molly shouted.

"Come on! There has to be something," Kyle said, "Didn't anyone notice anything?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Leo sneered, "Since you've been stalking her for the past two years!"

"I'm not a stalker! You-" Kyle was cut of by a loud noise coming from the time machine.

"We fixed it!" Penelope shouted.

"You fixed the time machine!" Kyle said, excitedly, "That's great! Now we can look for Sylvia and the others!"

"Actully I ment we fixed the phone jammers," Penelope said, "We can now call for help, and hopefully get out of here, maybe theres something in Sylvia's room that can help us, like a diary or a journal maybe."

Everyone was happy to hear that they could call for help, and Carmelita imeaditly called the police station to tell them what was going on, Sly filling in what she missed. Molly called her mom to talk about lawsuites, or at least she tried to, Kyle started yelling at her again, it got so bad they nearly ripped eachother's heads off, Madison tried to play peace maker but only ended up making the problem worse when Molly called her an ugly cow...the look Madison got in her eyes then was scary, it looked like she might murder someone and then she slapped Molly and the three of them started trying to rip eachother to shreds. Leo, unsure of what to do, went and got . In the end he got the three to stop fighting but it didn't end well.

Kyle had a black and had nearly been strangeled, Madison's face was covered in srcatch marks, which she had refused to let anyone look at and had run to the bathroom in tears, and Molly was complaining about her dress being ruined.

"I think it looks better that way," Sly wispered to Bentley. Bentley snickered and Penelope glared at both of them.

"That dress was very special to her," Penelope said.

"Yeah because the world so needs another pink puff ball," Sly said sarcasticly. Penelope glared again and walked away.

"I better go talk to her," Bentley said, "She's been really upset since...well you know."

"Yeah I understand," Sly said, and he went to find Carmelita and find out how long it would be before they could get out of here.

"Hey," he said, "How long till we get out of here?"

"Shouldn't be to long," Carmelita said, "Infact they should be here any minute now." Just then there was a loud bang coming from the other side of the door.

"Everyone stand clear," Sly said, pushing the crowd back as a second bang sounded.

Then with an extra loud bang the doors burst open, flying of their hinges as a dozen police marched into the room.

**A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger, it just seemed like a good place to end it and I felt bad for waiting so long to update, Sorry! I started another fic, if your a fan of My Babysitter's a Vampire you may want to check it out. Also I was thinking about writiing a oneshot about Sly and Slyvia's failed attempt to alert the police, let me know what you think of the idea. Also I want to know who you guys think the sabatour is, I have a poll on my profile so please vote. And as always Review!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**


End file.
